The Devil's Touch
by we'llmakeyoufuckinsick
Summary: SebaCiel oneshot, it is what it is. (Not fluffy and romantic).


**_The Devil's Touch._**

* * *

"Come now, Young Master. You can do better than _that_." Barely five minutes had passed of the powerful thrusting and predictably, Sebastian was turning out to be an intensely ferocious fuck. He'd buried his cock in his young Lord over and over again and now there was a dull ache inside the blue-eyed boy and a collection of whispered profanities and lustful moans bursting from his lips. The Earl's back was arched in the dim candlelight, throwing each muscle and contour into sharp relief and his body was laced in sweat.

"Harder," He whispered demandingly, grabbing onto his butler's thankfully exposed shoulders. He scratched over them and watched the red marks left in the wake of his nails clear in a few short seconds. Ciel gave a breathy laugh. "I can do whatever I want to yo- Ng..." He broke off as Sebastian thrust harder and 'Ciel' was blotted out behind another pleasured set of moans. He was trembling when Sebastian placed his finger to his lips.

"As pleasant as it is to see you so unrestrained, Young Master-"

"Shut up."

"I'm afraid we'll have to be quiet or else we'll wake the servants." Sebastian smirked at the Young Master's frustrated writhing but the boy fell obediently silent, digging his fingers into any available material and dragging his nails over it. Sebastian's shoulders had been a little adventurous; now the thought of actually clinging to his body like that seemed embarrassing and – the thoughts melted. Sebastian had hit just the right spot and his entire mind went blank in the delicious friction between pleasure and pain. His cock ached between his legs and though he had been desperate enough at last to ask for the sex, Ciel's pride did not allow him to make such specific demands. Nothing so explicit – and in the sadistic fever Sebastian had been worked into, he knew the devil would do his utmost to humiliate him. In tune with his Young Master as always, Sebastian caught his chin to force him to look at him. Ciel's cheeks flushed darker and he glared at the demon through his lashes, keeping his jaw tight and fingers locked in the screwed up material of his bed sheets so that he could keep all looks of pleasure from his pretty features.

"Is there something you want, little one?"

"Piss off." Bastard. He knew.

"Hardly the way for an English gentleman to behave now, is it? Such foul language in front of your lover." His voice dripped with sarcasm and mockery as he released Ciel's face from his grasp. Ciel growled and moved to sit up, though he and Sebastian both knew that wasn't what he really wanted – so the devil found use for his useless actions. He caught Ciel around the waist and pulled him onto his lap now, finding a position where he could hold him to his chest far more favourable... primarily because it seemed to deeply irritate the Young Master.

"Hardly right for an English gentleman to let himself be buggered by his butler either – but you don't seem to mind that," Ciel pointed out snarkily before Sebastian pushed back into him, making his entire body tense and tremble.

"You're right, I don't mind at all," Sebastian purred with an annoying amount of self-restraint. Ciel despised it. "In fact, I'm rather enjoying it." The power balance between them was far too skewed. He had to crack too. If Ciel was going to cum for his own butler, the least the devil could do was enjoy the exchange and despite that wide catlike grin on Sebastian's face, Ciel knew the pleasure Sebastian was experiencing was derived far more from his Master's disgrace than from any physical touches – so he decided to alter that. Swallowing back his pride and inhibitions, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's jaw and pushed his lips against his, kissing him with all his usual childish demanding.

Sebastian tensed. He could feel the tongue pressing against his lips and parted them with a cruel curiosity, inwardly laughing as Ciel ran his tongue over his. How filthy. Consorting with a demon in such an _intimate_ manner. Well, if that was how his little Lord wanted to play it... He grazed his nails over Ciel's hips and then wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist, pulling him tight to him. Chest against chest, mouth on mouth – it was vile and disgusting and he loved it. Sin piled on sin and the soul he longed for was all the more precious for this exchange. If Ciel wanted intimacy, he supposed he could grant him that small mercy.

The kissing somehow felt more inappropriate than the sex. It was so close, so open and worse it was so easy. Sebastian had no problem moving in time with him, responding to his every touch of his tongue with an unprecedented eagerness. Sebastian pushed his tongue into Ciel's mouth, dominating the kiss and placing his black-nailed hand on the back of Ciel's neck to hold him still while he pushed his tongue deep inside his mouth and fucked him in time to a few eager caresses from his tongue, eliciting a few pleasing whimpers. There would be no waiting for him to ask now. The hand shifted away from the back of Ciel's neck and traced down his Lord's stomach. Then he smirked and Sebastian took a tight hold on his cock, brushing off his pre-cum with his thumb and tracing it down the underside. Ciel cried out and shuddered, pulling away from the kiss and biting into his butler's shoulder. Not his Young Master at all, not while he was this lost and vulnerable. How amusing. He chuckled quietly in Ciel's ear and heard a breathy profanity in response. He knew from that voice. Ciel was close. He licked his lips and pushed his luck to violate their boundaries further. "Good boy, Ciel," He whispered in his ear. Calling him by his name. How crude – and what a gorgeous result. He felt him tense. Sebastian caught Ciel's jaw firmly and turned his head in time to see widened eyes, the prettiest of course being the one with _his_ mark burned into it. Sebastian watched Ciel as he came, resting his forehead against his so that the human had little choice but to look into his eyes of his conqueror.

And then it was over. It was all over. Oh dear God, what had he done? He'd slept with his _butler_. With _Sebastian_. Ciel's mood came crashing down and reality took fierce hold on his mind. He watched as Sebastian pulled out of him – still hard, still in control of himself. Ciel dropped his gaze in temporary submission, anger burning barely beneath the surface of his expression. He hadn't been able to get Sebastian to even let go and he'd worked him into this mess? Ciel looked down at his cum-covered stomach and then back up at the grinning demon with a defiant blush on his cheeks.

"Better luck next time, Young Master."


End file.
